Prohibido
by Sakuma Youko
Summary: Kai recibe la noticia de que Rei, su primo, vivirá con ellos durante un tiempo. ¿Podrá resistir la tentación de probar algo prohibido?[KaiRei]


**Prohibido**

**Serie:** Beyblade

**Pairings:** Kai/Rei

**Género:** General, Romance

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade es de Aoki Takao y Kai es mío n.n

**Advertencia: Esto es AU (Universo Alterno), contiene YAOI, relaciones homosexuales, Slash, M/M, H/H y algo de lo que se llama incesto. Si no les gusta, mejor no lo lean. Otra cosa: personajes demasiado OOC**

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Prohibido**

**Capítulo 1: Rei Kon**

El sonido de la puerta azotándose inundo la habitación. Los gritos de una mujer que se escuchaba enfadada se oían al otro lado de la puerta. Sin embargo, el chico dentro de la habitación se negaba a oírlos.

.- ¡Irás, Kai!—exclamó la mujer— ¡Quieras o no, irás!... ¡Y es mi última palabra!

Era el colmo. Primero, le prohibían salir a donde llevaba semanas planeando ir y después lo querían obligar a ir a una estúpida reunión a la que no quería ir.

.- Esa mujer está loca—susurró el chico— Ese estúpido cumpleaños de ese estúpido viejo será más aburrido que una planta y aún así quiere ir… a veces aún me cuesta creer que sea mi madre…

Se tiró sobre la cama sin cuidado alguno, queriendo que el sueño le ganara y que al despertar se diera cuenta de que había sido sólo una fea pesadilla, pero por más que trataba de dormir, no podía. Se revolvió bastantes veces sobre la cama, desacomodando las sábanas que las mucamas hubieran arreglado esa mañana, buscando la posición más adecuada para dormir, pero tampoco pudo encontrarla. Ya se había rendido cuando el sonido del teléfono lo sorprendió. Lo miró con pereza. A veces detestaba no tener un sirviente personal que hiciera por él todas las cosas que no quisiera hacer. Sin más remedio, se levantó y fue hacia el molesto teléfono, aunque ya podía adivinar de quien (más bien dicho, quienes) se trataba.

.- ¿Qué?—dijo

.- _Vaya, hombre, parece que alguien se ha levantado del lado equivocado de la cama esta mañana¿verdad?_

.- Yuriy, ahórrate las bromas y ve directo al grano—contestó de mal humor Kai

_.- Esta bien, sólo que aquí mi querido amigo Boris quiere saber si vas a venir o no_

.- No. Ahora que lo sabes, cuelga y no vuelvas a llamar

_.- No es muy buen momento para ser bromista, Hiwatari, hemos planeado esto por semanas para que tú salgas con… ¡Oye!...—_la voz de su pelirrojo amigo se escucho lejos y al segundo siguiente, quien hablaba era otra persona—_Hiwatari, por lo que escuché a Yuriy decir, supongo que no vendrás…_

.- Supones bien, ahora

_.- ¡Espera!... al menos danos una explicación¿quieres?_

.- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?

_.- Por que somos amigos y nos queremos mucho—_el que hablaba al otro lado de la línea era nuevamente Yuriy, quien se oía sarcástico_— ¿Por qué más va a ser?... Para no tener que ir a estrangularte ahora mismo y poder hacerlo hasta mañana…_

.- Hmf… bien, si así lo quieren… no estoy nada contento por no poder ir…

.-_ Se nota_—interrumpió Yuriy

.- ¿Me dejas continuar?... Bien, resulta que a mi estúpido abuelo se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de hacer una reunió por se estúpido cumpleaños—dijo sin cambiar su expresión enojada—Tengo que ir a no sé donde por eso en un par de horas

_.- ¿Qué¡Te vas a perder mucha diversión, Kai¡Lo siento por ti!_

.- Cierra la boca, Ivanov—dijo Kai con enojo—Piérdanse un rato en el espacio y no llamen

Dicho esto, Kai cortó la llamada. Regresó a su estado vegetal sobre la cama, pensando en que esa sería una muy buena forma de resistencia pacífica al estilo de Mahatma Gandhi para no ir a aquel desagradable lugar lleno de personas (en su mayoría ancianos) celebrando que Voltaire se hacía un año más viejo. Sinceramente, Kai estaba ansioso de escuchar algún día no muy lejano la noticia de que por fin el viejo había ido a parar al otro mundo y ver que tanto le tocaba de la jugosa herencia que seguro dejaría (N/YS: sí, suena muy egoísta, insensible o como lo quieran tomar, pero es Kai)

Nunca se había preocupado por conocer a su abuelo. Sólo lo veía una vez al año debido a que se veía obligado a ir a esas estúpidas celebraciones cada vez que se llevaban a cabo, de vez en cuando sus padre iban a visitar al anciano, pero obviamente, Kai prefería pasar el día viendo como crecían los árboles a ir a una casa enorme habitada por un anciano que creía ser muy gracioso. Y aún sabiendo en el fondo (muuuuuuy en el fondo) que no era buena idea ser tan egoísta con un hombre que seguramente tenía los días contados, Kai optaba por no hacer caso a la insistente voz en su cabeza llamada conciencia.

.- Diablos… ¿por qué no pudo hacerla mañana o quizá el lunes?—preguntó Kai al techo, como si éste fuera a darle la respuesta a todos sus cuestiones— ¡Vamos, es miércoles¿A quién se le puede ocurrir la mala idea de cumplir años en miércoles?

"_¿A quién se le puede ocurrir la mala idea de salir a una discoteca en miércoles… a las 5:00 PM?" _preguntó la ya mencionada voz de su cabeza

.- ¡Tú cierra la boca!—exclamó el chico—Hablo con el techo, no contigo

Y es que si Kai estaba tan enojado, había una buena razón. ¿Qué tan frustrante puede ser para un chico de 16 años el que le prohíban la noche en la que salía con sus amigos por ir a una estúpida reunió familiar? Mucho, verdad. Ahora pongámoslo de la siguiente forma¿qué tan molesto puede ser para Kai el que le prohíban la noche en la que se suponía iba a salir con su grupo de amigos a tener un rato de sana diversión por ir a la estúpida "fiesta" de un anciano que ni conocía?... bueno, quitando el adjetivo "sana" a "diversión"… Ahora sí¿verdad que es muuuuy molesto? Mejor no contesten.

El tiempo pasó y ahí seguía Kai, quizás pretendiendo convertirse en vegetal o quizás queriendo que gruesas raíces brotaran sin razón alguna de sus extremidades y lo obligarán a permanecer pegado a la ya no tan pulcra y arreglada cama. A penas y se movió un centímetro cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados provenientes de la escalera acercarse a su habitación y casi logró cambiar de posición cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de manera brusca (N/YS: Oh, la flojera XD).

.- ¿Lo ves, mujer? Él tampoco quiere ir—dijo una voz que Kai reconoció como la de su padre (el muy flojo no había querido ni abrir los ojos)

.- Pero Ivan... —replicó Lena

.- Nada, no iremos y…

.- ¡Es tu padre…!

Pues, sin más detalles, la discusión entre marido y mujer empezó. Kai sentía que las palabras que aquellas personas a las que llamaba padres decían le perforaba los oídos, tiempo antes de irrumpieran en su habitación sin previo aviso el sueño lo había invadido y de lo que menos tenía ganas era de ver como esos adultos (que a veces no se comportaban como tales) peleaban por ser el que más se gastara la garganta y el que más rompiera los tímpanos del otro.

.- ¡BASTA!—gritó el chico bicolor—Tengo mucho sueño y no es justo que vengan a gritar a mi habitación, invadiendo mi privacidad y rompiendo el silencio que tanto me gusta

Hasta ese momento fue cuando Ivan y Lena Hiwatari se dieron cuenta de que su hijo había estado presente durante toda su discusión. Una pareja de padres normales se hubiera preocupado e incluso sentido culpables de que su hijo adolescente los viera en tan pésimo momento, pero estamos hablando de los Hiwatari, así que…

.- ¡He dicho que iremos!—dijo Lena, no elevando tanto la voz como para considerarse un grito, pero tampoco tan bajo como para que no la escucharan y dando el énfasis necesario a las palabras para que se escucharan como una orden que hasta el más valiente tuviera miedo de rechazar, claro que hablamos de los Hiwatari y…

.- ¡Y yo he dicho que no!—exclamó Ivan

.- ¿Por qué mejor no dejamos esto y nos vamos a dormir?

.- ¡Kai, no te metas!—exclamaron marido y mujer a la vez, demostrando lo bien que se complementaban

La discusión siguió por un buen rato y al final Ivan accedió a los deseos de su linda y nada gritona esposa. Kai, como buen adolescente que se rebela, terminó siendo arrastrado por la delicada y nada enojona Lena hasta la puerta de entrada, ya estando todos listos para irse.

.- ¡Espera!

.- ¡Es una orden, Kai, irás!—exclamó la mujer Hiwatari arrastrando de una forma para nada cuidadosa a su querido hijo por las escaleras— ¡Irás porque ya lo digo!

.- ¡Bien, iré, iré!—accedió Kai, dándose por vencido y sabiendo que no podría contra su santa madre—Pero¿piensas dejar que vaya de esta manera?

Antes de que esa pregunta fuera hecha, Lena no se había percatado del pequeño detalle llamado "la vestimenta de mi hijo". Soltó los pies de Kai (de donde lo había tomado para arrastrarlo) y dio media vuelta, dándose cuenta de que por primera vez, podría decirse que Kai tenía razón. Verán, el chico Hiwatari, debido a que se había puesto en plan de resistencia pacífica, vestía solamente unos boxers negros estampados con un simpático Homer Simpson imitando a un osito durmiendo sobre una esponjosa, suave y blancuzca nube. ¡Todo una monada!

.- Oh, creo que tienes razón—dijo la mujer volviendo a su faceta de mujer delicada y muy femenina de alta sociedad

.- Que loca mujer—musitó el chico

.- ¿Decías, cariño?—preguntó Lena con una voz que en ella indicaba advertencia

.- Nada, nada… que hace un clima excelente 99

Al final, Kai no tuvo más remedio que sustituir su vestimenta de resistencia por un elegante frac negro que, si le quitáramos la cara de pocos amigos y el peinado parecido a Hiroshima después de un bombardeo, lo haría lucir como presentador de programa de concursos de las 3 PM… claro que, volviendo a la realidad, parecía un exconvicto o un ladrón que se ha robado un traje de etiqueta… tan lindo como siempre n.n

El trayecto hacia la estúpida (según Kai) reunión fue silencioso… esta bien, podría considerarse silencioso si no se toma en cuenta el hecho de que Kai, a modo de decir "Estoy en completo desacuerdo con esto", hizo el escándalo de su vida al encender la radio a todo volumen en una estación que casualmente sólo transmitía heavy metal y rock pesado. Debo decir que en ocasiones particulares, como molestar a sus padres, a Kai le gustaba el ruido.

Pero viendo que sus santos padres no parecían ceder y que la limosina seguía avanzando en dirección a la mansión de Voltaire, Kai tuvo que desistir en su proyecto "Hacer escándalo para que mis padres no tengan más opción que regresar"… Aunque también ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Ya sin tener nada que hacer, se dispuso a entretenerse observando a través de la ventana el "divertido" paisaje urbano (entiéndase, edificios y más edificios a donde quiera que veas).

.- Fue una muy mala elección de su parte el haber venido—dijo Kai por enésima vez con voz adormilada

.- Cierra la boca y sigue viendo el asfalto—ordenó Lena enfadada

.- ¿A qué vamos¿A ver si es más aburrido que el año anterior¡Si ya sabemos que sí lo es!—exclamó Kai ignorando a su madre

.- … Kai

.- ¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar por el año más de vida que el anciano ganó, pero de manera individual?

.- … Kai

.- ¡Ya sé! Lo mejor será regresar a casa y dormir un buen rato… o mejor aún… ¿por qué no regresamos y me dejan ir a con Yuriy y Boris a aquella famosa discoteca a la que habíamos planeado ir desde hace semanaza?—dijo Kai mordaz, haciendo énfasis en lo último

.- No empieces—acotó Lena—Además, te lo recordamos hace más de dos meses, no tuvo por que tomarte por sorpresa

.- ¿Y eso qué¿Acaso querían que lo recordara¡Por Dios, mujer, tengo una vida!

.- Cierra la boca y sigue mirando el asfalto—repitió Lena dando por terminada la discusión

Kai no dijo nada más, sólo negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no podría salvarse de aquella tortura llamada "Cumpleaños de mi anciano abuelo Voltaire Hiwatari". Aunque en algo Kai tenía razón, aquello se ponía más aburrido con el pasar de los años.

Al sentir que la limosina se detenía más tiempo de lo normal, Kai deseó estar en su casa e incluso con sus insoportables amigos Ivanov y Kuznetsov. Al salir del auto, el chico Hiwatari pudo captar inmediatamente con su censor adolescente antiadultos el peculiar olor que le decía "Hay ancianos cerca" y fue cuando más ganas tuvo de salir huyendo. No le agradaba para nada la idea de tener que ver a su solterona tía Anastasia que se la pasaba jalándole las mejillas como si de elástico se tratara y sin cansarse de repetir cuanto había crecido y lo lindo que se veía (claro que Kai no negaba eso último)

Miro la imponente mansión Hiwatari sin gran interés, a decir verdad, con mucho aburrimiento. Sin importar que tan grande fuera, esa edificación sólo le decía una cosa: terrible aburrimiento. Avanzó con lentitud, como no queriendo llegar, pero fue en vano, pues en menos de dos minutos estaban frente a la puerta de roble.

Cuando entraron, el viejo y aún más aburrido mayordomo los recibió con su monótona voz y los guió a donde se llevaría a cabo dicha reunión. Kai soltó un bufido que dejaba entre visto su creciente fastidio al ver como un grupo de niños corrían de acá para allá sin importarle ni un poco a quien golpeaban y a quien no.

Los padres de Kai se dedicaron a saludar a cuanta gente se les paraba en frente. De pronto, Lena profirió algo parecido a un chillido. Kai no supo distinguir si era de dolor, de alegría o de alguna otra cosa, pues estaba muy ocupado fingiendo que no conocía a la loca mujer que llamaba madre (99). Se alejó unos cuantos pasos, los necesarios como para poder decir con tranquilidad "Yo no vengo con ella" y precisamente por ir viendo a otro lado no se percató de que una pequeña niña corría, con la misma falta de precaución que Kai, por la misma dirección en la que él huía. ¿Resultados? Una niña llorando de una manera estridente y un Kai que quedó en ridículo mientras recibía miradas reprobatorias… ¿Dónde estaban Lena e Ivan Hiwatari? Quien sabe.

Recordando que no venía solo (y queriendo desviar la atención de él), Kai se dispuso a buscar a sus padres, encontrando a su madre y a una mujer lanzando chillidos a la vez que se abrazaban sin mostrar deseo alguno de separarse y a su padre hablando tranquilamente a un lado de ese par con un hombre de apariencia oriental. En cuanto su madre lo vio, lanzó un nuevo chillido de emoción y avanzó hacia él. Temeroso y aún avergonzado, Kai volteó a todos lados, rogando que Lena se dirigiera a otra parte, pero para su mala fortuna, sí iba hacia él. El chico trató de huir, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo, sitió como el brazo de su madre se enrollaba alrededor del suyo, sin darle ni un poco de tregua.

.- ¡Es magnífico, después…

Lena siguió hablando y quizás Kai hubiese comprendido algo de lo que dijo si ella no hubiera utilizado la máxima velocidad al hacerlo. Lo único que el chico bicolor pudo entender fueron algunas frases sueltas como "Estupendo", "después de tanto tiempo", entre otras. Por fin, Lena soltó a Kai, quien no pudo sentirse lo que se dice aliviado, pues a penas estaba disfrutando un poco de su libertad cuando sintió que una nueva llave muy parecida a la que su madre aplicaba en él, se cerraba alrededor de su cuello.

La mujer que lo abrazaba (si es que a eso se le puede llamar abrazo) estaba soltando chillidos de la misma incontrolada e insoportable manera que su madre lo hacía. Cuando fue liberado, Kai tenía los ojos en forma de espiral () y las ganas de estar acostado en sus suave camita aumentaron si control alguno.

.- ¿Así que tú eres Kai?—preguntó la mujer que había tratado de asfixiarlo

.- ¿Ehh?

.- Lena me ha hablado mucho de ti—dijo ella sin prestar atención al peculiar color azulado de la cara del chico

.- ¿Verdad que es un amor?—la aguda voz de su madre le quebró por completo los oídos y en ese momento pudo sentir lo que era el dolor

El par de locas (léase Lena y la otra mujer) siguieron hablando acerca de cosas que para Kai no tenían importancia alguna y que tampoco entendió debido a su reciente estado de aturdimiento. No supo como, pero al final de la conversación, se enteró de que la mujer era hermana de su madre y que el hombre que platicaba cómodamente con su padre, era esposo de ella. O sea, que venían siendo algo así como sus tíos, tíos de los que jamás escuchó hablar en toda su corta vida, aunque no es que le importara tener un familiar más o un familiar menos.

A mitad de la reunión, Kai ya se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, no había visto más que a niños y a ancianos, sin mencionar el detalle de que su abuelo había mencionado lo bien que se vería en su boda (la cual ni siquiera existía) con aquel viejo y anticuado traje que guardaba en su armario. Al final, Kai se dio cuenta de que su "querido" abuelo Voltaire lo había estado confundiendo con su padre… y hasta ahí, el único punto a favor que le podía dar a la reunió, era que había podido probar el ponche que tenía un ligero toque de alcohol.

Terminando su décimo vaso de ponche, el chico bicolor juró que sentía que era observado. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y entre la gente buscó la mirada, encontrándose con la desagradable noticia de que su solterona tía Anastasia había salido al acecho en busca de una nueva víctima a la que jalarle las mejillas hasta casi dejarlas por el suelo. Entonces, Kai tuvo que adoptar su fase de escapista, sabiéndose entre los primeros tres puestos en la lista de clientes de su tía.

Pretendiendo haber aparecido ahí de la nada, Kai dio pasos disimulados, tragándose las ganas de empezar a correr. Caminó con extrema lentitud entre la gente, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al ver a Anastasia pasar a unos cuantos pasos de donde él se encontraba. Huyendo aún, fue a acabar en un balcón, soltando un suspiro de alivio al verse a salvo de la solterona mujer.

.- Es insoportable¿verdad?—una voz lo sorprendió justo cuando pensaba sacar un cigarrillo de su bolsillo

Buscó por todas partes, tratando de encontrar a la persona que se había dirigido a él. Distinguió con un poco de dificultad una silueta en la esquina de dicho balcón, parte que no estaba iluminada. Dirigió una mirada de extrañeza a quien quiera que se encontrara en ese lugar. Era un chico, su voz lo delataba, pero¿quién podría ser?... las únicas personas jóvenes que había visto en esa estúpida reunión eran su par insoportable de primas que, según como fuera su belleza exterior, era el vacío que había en su cabeza… ¿o acaso había alguien más?... Al parecer, sí.

.- ¿Quién eres?—preguntó regresando a su tarea de sacar el cigarrillo, lo encendió viendo como la silueta se dignaba a salir, mostrando a un chico como de su edad

.- Soy Rei Kon, mucho gusto—se presentó extendiendo la mano

Rei Kon, Rei Kon… ese nombre le sonaba mucho, pero… ¿de donde?

.- Kai Hiwatari—dijo estrechando la mano que le era ofrecida

.- Oh… así que… tú eres… eh… Kai

.- Te lo acabo de decir—dijo con fastidio, recargándose en la baranda

.- … oh… cierto… sí—balbuceó el otro

El chico imitó a Kai y se recargó en la baranda, a unos cuantos pasos del chico bicolor. Kon se aclaró la garganta y pareció querer hablar, pero nada salió de su boca. Fue ahí cuando Kai se dedicó a hacerle un escaneo general al chico. Vestía un traje parecido al suyo, y al igual que en él, lo único que descuadraba completamente era el cabello: la larga cabellera le llegaba un poco más debajo de la cadera y estaba atado en una cola baja con una cinta blanca.

.- No quiero parecer grosero, pero no encontré otra manera de decirlo: no me agrada la compañía—dijo soltando el humo del tabaco

.- … Que bien

El silencio volvió a aparecer. Kai pensó que el chico se iría, pero lanzó un suspiro que denotaba fastidio al notar que no se movía ni un centímetro de su posición. Debía ser demasiado estúpido como para no captar esa indirecta.

.- Lo que te estoy diciendo es que quiero que te vayas

.- Te entendí, no te preocupes

.- ¿Entonces?

.- ¿Qué?

.- Vete

.- ¿Por qué?—Kon se dignó a mirarlo

.- Por que ya lo digo—soltó Kai como si estuviera diciendo una gran verdad

.- Disculpa, amigo…

.- No soy tu amigo—interrumpió el bicolor entrecerrando los ojos

.- Bien… pero, aún así… yo llegué primero que tú, por lo que quien debería decir eso sería yo¿no crees?—inquirió Rei mordaz

.- … Esta es la casa de mi abuelo—dijo Kai sin pensar en lo estúpido que sonaban sus palabras

.- ¿Y¿Acaso te pregunté?

.- Idiota—insultó Kai, falto de buenos argumentos

.- Gracias, imbecil

El chico que se había presentado ante Kai como Rei Kon sonrió, mostrando unos peculiares colmillos que Kai no pudo evitar mirar más de lo necesario. De hecho, el chico tenía cualidades que Kai nunca había visto antes en otra persona, como los ya mencionados colmillos, el largo cabello y aún más llamativos, unos ojos ámbar. Y Hiwatari seguía pensando que el nombre de Rei Kon se le hacía muy familiar, sabía que lo había escuchado en alguna parte, pero no recordaba de donde.

Habían terminado por darse la espalda. Kai no tenía nada de ánimos de salir, ya que no quería convertirse en la estira mejillas más famosa de toda Rusia (llámese, Anastasia Hiwatari) y el chico Kon parecía no querer cederle su lugar al Kai.

.- ¿De quién huías?—preguntó de pronto Rei

.- No te importa—respondió Kai de malos modos

.- Apuesto que era de la solterona de Anastasia¿o me equivoco?

.- Ni siquiera sabes de lo que hablas

.- Tiene fama de estira mejillas

.- Como si tú supieras

.- Te lo digo, sé más de lo que me gustaría hacerlo… tú te quejas porque no la has visto en medio año, ahora imagina lo que hará conmigo después de no verme 8 años… me va a matar

.- ¿Quién eres?—preguntó Kai centrando toda su atención sobre el chico

.- Ya te lo dije, Rei Kon—contestó éste encogiendo los hombros

.- No te conozco y jamás te había visto, así que quiero que me digas qué es lo que haces aquí

.- Es raro, porque yo si te conozco a ti, tal vez jamás te haya visto, pero por supuesto que te conozco

.- …

.- ¿En serio no sabes quién es realmente Rei Kon?

.- ¿Crees que si lo supiera, te estaría preguntando?—dijo Kai sarcástico

.- Supongo que tienes razón… pues yo soy… no, ya lo averiguarás

Sin decir nada más, el chico se fue, dejando a Kai aún con la sensación de que el nombre de Rei Kon lo había escuchado antes.

Arrojó la colilla del cigarro por el balcón y después de un rato entró de nuevo. Por fortuna no tuvo que enfrentarse con la desagradable Anastasia.

Conforme pasaba la reunión, Kai se iba aburriendo tanto como una planta. No se encontró con el extraño chico nuevamente y francamente, no tenía deseos de verlo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había mirado el reloj, cuando lo volvió s hacerlo, éste marcaba las 8:15 PM… para desgracia del bicolor, aún faltaba un par de horas para poder despedirse de esa tortuosa reunión y no volver a ella hasta dentro de un año.

Dejó el vaso vacío, antes lleno de ponche, en la superficie de la mesa y con pasos errantes (después de casi 20 vasos de ponche¿qué esperaban?) se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus padres. Iba a probar si el método de "Fastidiando a mis padres" funcionaba y le daba el bendito regalo de regresar a casa. Encontró a su madre platicando cómodamente con aquella mujer que decía ser su tía.

.- Madre, ya quiero irme—dijo en cuanto llegó a donde estaba el par de mujeres

Y Lena ignoró a su hijo de lo lindo. Estaba tan concentrada en la plática que lo más seguro era que no hubiese notado siquiera que Kai había llegado con ella. El chico lanzó un bufido de fastidio y se alejó de Lena, sabiendo que la mujer no le prestaría la más mínima atención hasta que terminara su "interesante" discurso, al cual no se le veía un final rápido. Intentó lo mismo con su padre, pero éste estaba muy ocupado fingiendo reírse de las anticuadas bromas que Voltaire decía.

.- Ivan, yo me voy—soltó a su padre sin preocuparse en si lo escuchaba o no

El chico Hiwatari avanzó entre sus múltiples familiares, olvidando la cortesía al ignorar los saludos (o, en este caso, despedidas) que recibía. Salió lo más rápido que pudo, como queriendo decir que no tenía nada que ver en esa aburrida reunión. Aún no entendía como era que algunas personas disfrutaran ese día (Voltaire, por ejemplo).

Salió por fin de la mansión e inmediatamente trató de localizar la limosina en la que habían llegado. En cuanto la localizó, se dirigió hacia ella y entró. El chofer no estaba ahí, pero poco le importó, mientras más soledad le fuera permitida, mejor. Se recostó en el asiento y quiso dormir un poco, aunque el intento fue en vano, sin importar cuanto sueño hubiese tenido horas atrás, éste ya había dicho "adiós". Pasó quien sabe cuanto tiempo lamentando el perderse de la diversión que seguramente en ese momento estaban teniendo Yuriy y Boris (N/YS: u.ú No piensen mal)

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, sobresaltando a Kai. Se incorporó de inmediato y vio como sus padres entraban al vehículo. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, haciéndolo tan rápido que no notó que una tercera persona entraba.

.- … Hola—dijo alguien que estaba sentado a lado suyo, al reconocer la voz, abrió los ojos de inmediato

.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?—preguntó apresurado

.- Oh, Kai… desapareciste justo antes de que pudieras conocerlo, el es Rei Kon, tu primo¿lo recuerdas?

.- Mi… ¿primo?—susurró Kai sin despegar la mirada del chico

.- Así es… y viviré con ustedes por un tiempo indefinido a partir de hoy¿no crees que es genial?—preguntó Rei con una sonrisa

.- Claro… es... genial—musitó Kai perdiendo su mirada en la ventana

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

**Notas finales: **Peke me lo dijo varias veces, le gusta el fanfic, pero a mí me parece raro. Dejen reviews y me dicen que les pareces, si?

Sayonara! nn


End file.
